Old, Drunk and Crazy Love
by BHS99
Summary: Peeta falls in love with Haymitch! Funny parody!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Peeta´s POV

After I came home from the hunger games I moved in to my new pretty house with Haymitch and Katniss as my new neighbours. After a few months Haymitch and I started to see each other, and my feelings for Haymitch are growing very fast. We started over again so it would be easier to not hate him. We started as friends but i invited him over for dinner and after that it came natually. Well, it did'nt really started like that but I tell people that because it sounds better, if i'm gonna tell the truth it started like this:

I came home to District 12 and Katniss dissed me :( , and I wanted to talk to someone aboute that but noboby seemed to understand except Haymitch because he understood what we where going through in the hunger games and after that we started to talk alot about that. He came to my apartment and we started to hang out, and after that we where like best friends. Once we went on a picnic, I baked the bread and Haymitch came with the beer. It was very nice to sit with him under the tree and he was so drunk that he lay down on my lap. When he sleept I played with his hair, it was very soft and lightweight form factor so he got curly after I took out the braids I had done in his hair. When he woke up he was a kind of mad because his hair was curly. I needed to wash his hair so we went down to the lake. We had to take his shirt of because he did´nt wanted it to be wet. He's body was very disgusting, it was like hairy and he's beer belly was HUGE! But otherwise he was SEXY!. We would go home now but he could not go alone so I had to carry him home and when we got home I put him on his bed and took off his clothes and put on his blanket. then I could not go home so I stayed overnight. I crawled into bed and took off my clothes and lay down on his shoulder. When I woke up was Haymitch gone :O when I came out of the sleeping room Haymitch sat on the couch ...


	2. Chapter 2

Old, Drunk and Crazy Love

2

Haymitch´s POV

When I woke up my first thought was WHAT IS THAT LITTLE BOY DOING IN MY BED? But then I remembered the day before, the romantic picnic with Peeta (and the bread :D). I think my feelings for this boy (and bread) is GROWING! He's cute :) and handsome. I know I do not usually like this but I am IN LOVE :) GOD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME? But, like I do not know how to do! I'm like SUPER OLD! and this guy is cute and DIE NICE! I do not know if he feels the same about me. Peeta I LOVE YOU! I have to think. I'm gonna stare at the tv... but a half an hour Peeta is coming up :O .

Hi did you sleep well? Peeta asked.

Yeah and you?

Yes do you want some breakfast?

YES! I screamed.

Okey... we can take the bread from yesterday and some cattage cheese

ok let's eat

:) .

We ate breakfast and he went home so he could change cloths. After that he knock on my door and wondred if I wanted to go out with him, and I said yes (ofc). He crawled under the fens and said that he wanted to go to the lake. So I followed him and when we where there he striped of to boxers and jumped into the water.

JUMP IN! he screamed

I'm coming! :D

And I striped to boxers and jumped in :) . We swam and had fun until we heard her voice, the girl ... JUST THAT! Katniss ... it was she who had found us...

What are you doing here? she asked us

We take a bath what it looks like? said Peeta

here? why just here? she replied

I got up and said hello but she just said yuck when she saw my body because she thought it looked awful... I got dressed and told Peeta I would go home now.

Peeta's POV

why are you here? I asked Katniss

hunting and I'm often here BITCH!

OK! you don't have to be mean :(

I can say what I want! She told me

WHATEVER! :O

I walked away, I've got like 10 meters when she screamed

YOU LEFT YOUR CLOTHS...

I walked back and took them and left, after some meters I put them on. I walked home to Haymitch and talked to him. I sleept over that night too :) . When Haymitch where sleeping I whispered in his ear I love you Haymitch...


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss's POV.

Eeuuww! It's gros that Peeta hangs out with Haymitch...

Peeta's POV.

I really NEED to tell Haymitch how I feel. But how? I can send him a flowerbasket and say I like you Haymitch. And maybe he feels the same :D . Maybe we can be together! I went to the market and byed flowers and a basket. I puted the flowers outside Haymitch´s door,

I knockt on the door and ran away.

Haymitch´s POV.

It knockt on the door and when I opened i found this weird looking flower´s outside.

I found a note and it was something written on it: _Hey Haymitch, I like you, love Peeta!_

OMFG! HE LIKES ME! I ran to him door and knockt, and he opened... I took my arms around his neck and kissed him. He responded to kiss and when I finally released him, he smiled and I said softly: I love you Peeta Mellark.

Peeta´s POV.

So now we are together :) LOVE YOU HAYMITCH! :* 3333


	4. epilogue

**EPILOG**

We had already begun to prepare for the wedding. Or actually, we were're almost finished, we had purchased a dress Hamie. He had stopped drinking which destroyed his charm a little but who cares? OH, Hamie! My heart is beating double blow when I think of him. My beloved Hamie had paid a fortune for that we could have the wedding in the capital. He does so much for me! Capital Residents can think what they want about me, Haime and root-girl. NEVER I would leave Haime for the selfish bitch. She is actually too old for me! FOUR MONTHS! way too much! Haime have met my family ... but it was not what I had in min :(

FLASH BACK!  
stay here beyond! I have to prepare for them a little bit about what's going to happen, I said. They like never my girlfriends: (. I went in and told us all about Haime and me. They became quite acidic and it did not help that Haime entered. My mom start skirka and said: THIS IS DISGUSTING! YOU AND HE?! YUCK! FIRST LIKE THAT GIRL FROM THE SEAM AND THEN WILL YOU HOME WITH WITH A **FUCKING OLD BASTARD**?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG TO YOU?! HEY HEY! DO NOT TALK LIKE THAT TO MY LITTLE TREASURE! said Haime. He ran outside crying like a little girl...

END OF FLASH BACK

Okay so tomorrow we are getting married :D WISH US LUCK!


End file.
